Across the Prairies
by Ladyofthebookworms
Summary: The exploration of new lands leaves the relative knowness of the forest and crosses the totally unknown prairies. With Kithkin. Sequel to Land Across the Sea PAUSED BECAUSE OF STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK
1. Chapter 1

Dun, dun, dun, daaaaaaaa!!!! Here is the much awaited SEQUEL, to Land across the Sea. Thank you all for your patience, espescially after that somewhat cliffhanger ending. (snickers, then coughs) ehem, ANYWAY, without much ado...oh wait! Trivia bit; whilst flipping through my Very Best Name Book, I found that 'Mai' in Navajo, means coyote. Flip it around and it's Ami! That was never intentional, hee.

Disclaimer for whole story; I have never, do not at present, and doubtless never will (sobs) own any part in Brian Jacques' wonderful series. Or any of his other books. I do not make money from this, though I do get lots of pleasure from hearing how much you lot like it.

This story is told from Kith's POV only, imagine you're sitting in a comfortable room (preferably at Redwall with lots of food and drink to paw :D) and she's telling the tale to the lot of you. Though she does tend to mix her tenses. I had no part in that.

---

Spring time's here, and after three months stuck in either the _Seaseeker_, or the Onida coon's den, you can bet your brush I was ready to get out and do sommat _interesting_ at last!

Have you got a brush to bet? Better check, it's not wise to bet with sommat you don't have.

Anyway, the snow's melting, and flowers are coming up, so I'm filling my notebook up quite a bit. Plenty of flowers and stuff that's not at home. Vora Onida showed me how to use a lot of them in useful ways.

But an otter crew, a mouse, and a squirrel (that'd be me, I'm not at all patient) cooped up together for a winter does not a comfortable season make, and we're all curious about the tales we've been hearing of what's beyond the forest. So as soon as the snow's properly melted (don't want to take any chances on surprise snowfalls and what not) Lyfo gather's us all together and tells us to get ready for a journey.

"And we don't know how long we'll be marchin', so take care how yeh pack." says he.

I'm all right;

My notebook, my belt, fully packed with anything I might need, my belt knife and sling. I like to travel light.

We ready in three days, then the trouble starts. Loto Onida seems to have picked up quite the thirst for adventure.

Or maybe he had it all along, seems to me all these raccoons are inquisitive types.

Loto's mother isn't thrilled at the idea of her son tramping who-knows-where for who-knows-long, but his father likes the idea of Loto seeing more then their own territory. I'm glad Loto waited this long to say he was going, else wise we might have had to endure Procy and Vora's arguments all winter long.

So Loto gets his way, and we set off with much ado. Even Ami Coyo came to see us off, in a sort of quiet way.

So we walked. And walked. And walked. Very peaceful at first, then just boring. Further more after winter I'm unused to walking so much. But we were in no hurry, so we walked, talked, compared this kind of bored to staying-inside-all-winter-bored, I drew all the new flowers that were coming up, made notes, that sort of thing.

Three days passed this way, the sorts of days they never mention in adventure stories, because then it would get boring, and who wants to be bored when listening to a story?

Oh, are you? Well sor-RY, I'm trying to give you an idea of what it was like

On the fourth day something happened, but I rather wished it didn't. I found an amazingly complex little flower, simply beautiful, had to draw it, color as well. But that was taking too long, so I told them all to walk on ahead, I'd catch up. Lyfo didn't like this, "Shouldn't you have learned something' from last autumn?"

And _I_ pointed out, "Well it wasn't staying behind that got me into trouble, was it? As _I_ recall, I was with you lot the whole time, but was captured anyway."

Lyfo gave me the sort of look I get a lot, the look that says, "I feel as though I should argue with that, but I can't."

So I stayed behind, sketching, rubbing out, adding color. I don't know how long it was, but I couldn't hear the crew anymore. Heard sommat else though, a sort of sniffling, shuffling sound that came from behind me. I slooowly put my things away and drew my belt knife. So far the majority of creatures I'd met here were friendly types, but that couldn't last long with my luck. So I drew my belt knife and crept into the bushes to my left, circled 'round quiet as I could, then paused right behind the noises.

It was hard to see through the bush, but I made out a large animal tearing at the tree I had been standing in front of just a moment before. I decided it would be smarter to just slip off before I 'got into trouble'….again.

And for the record I did edge away at least six paces before I asked myself who I was kidding and scurried back to get a better look.

Still couldn't see anything, so I edged out farther…annnd didn't see the stupid twig, naturally. The creature whirled around and I leapt at it, figuring it would be best to have the upper paw just in case it wasn't friendly.

Good plan, pity it didn't work. The creature saw me leap at it, crouched down and covered its head. I sailed almost all the way over it, almost, and landed with a thump and a scramble right next to its tail. The tail whipped at me, I darted away and managed to get only my right fore-paw badly spiked. The rest of me was merely pricked. Badly, but wouldn't kill or maim me for the rest of my life.

It seemed what I had jumped upon was sommat called a por-cu-pine, which is sommat like a hedgehog only much, much spinier. I lay there, out of breath, and not about to get it back properly anytime soon. The porcupine scuttled over to me, now he could see I was a squirrel and not some coyote or owl trying him out for midday.

"Forgive me, please, not see you and thought you attacking me I was, are you terribly hurt? What can I do?"

Trying my level best not to let him see me cursing myself, I pushed myself up, one-pawed and tried to smile. "Eh, my fault, I'm always jumping in where I shouldn't be, and this isn't the first time I've paid for it."

He scurried close to me and looked at the spine in my paw. It wasn't in very deep, but it felt like it was on fire. As did my side, but less. He gripped it at the very spot it entered my paw and told me, "Hurt much this will," and pulled straight out, very quickly.

My tongue wasn't in between my teeth, or I might have bitten it off, but my paw stopped being on fire, and settled down to a dull throb. The porcupine introduced himself as Delsin and showed me that the flower I'd just been drawing was useful in lessening the pain. What a nice coincidence.

Took me sometime to catch up, then Mari was seeing to me, Lyfo was talking to Delsin and I was lying flat out and falling asleep.

Porcupines are very nice when you aren't jumping on them.

---

That's where we'll leave her for this week. As you might have figured, the words seperate from the others mean she's talking directly to you :D


	2. Chapter 2

This is me, apologizing. We've been getting new flooring in for the past week, and the computer had to be...unplugged (gasps, falls over in a faint) for almost a week. And since the chapter was in this and I've no idea how to upload it from another computer...so yeah. Then to add to my troubles (sniffles) wouldn't let me upload for the longest time. (Thanks for the help Kerichi) Next week I shall do my utmost to be on time!

Thanks to my beta, previously known as Skifflecraze now known as...i carnt spel --. She's a wonderful beta anyway.

---

We didn't move again for perhaps three days, whilst I recovered. I could've gotten up on the second day but Lyfo and Mari refused to let me. I protested….a little…well not really, I still hurt somewhat.

So anyway at last I could walk without gasping and clutching my side every few steps, and we left.

We walked and walked and walked. For days and days and days.

I hated it at first, then routine settled in and it was okay.

Loto taught me the names of all the new birds that were coming back from wherever they'd been, even introduced me to a couple. Onidas are very well connected it seems. I was afraid I might run out of room in my notebook. I hate it when that happens, then I have to use birch bark, and that's never as good.

Onward we went, and then we ran into a river.

A very LARGE, very MUDDY river.

And I hadn't seen the crew this happy in a long time, as the majority of them are river otters rather then sea otters. On second look, it seemed to have a fast current, and so would be a problem for the non-otters among us. Namely me, Dren, and Loto, though Loto said he could swim very well.

At the moment we were discussing making a raft to put all our supplies (and me and Dren and Loto) on, I heard a cackle. "You gonna make a raft? On MY stretch of territory? Waste o' time dearies, waste o' time!"

I think I shall give up being surprised, there doesn't seem much point to it.

Her name was Tallulah, and it wasn't the weirdest I'd heard yet. She was a beaver, and it gave me great comfort to see a beast that was completely foreign to me.

Birds don't count.

We followed her upriver to where there was a dam built across the river, with a large pile of mud and sticks sticking out of the middle of the pondish place the dam made.

"Hototo! Wake up, slow jaws, we've company!"

There was a splash and a head popped out of the water right next to Loto's paw, Loto stepped back, then got down and peered at the head. "Know you I do, see you two summers past I did."

The head looked back and was about to say sommat when Tallulah threw the jumble of sticks she was carrying into the river. "Here's the patching, Hototo, you take care of it, I'm going to fix our guests some food."

At this point I piped up, "Oh we really don't need food, miss, just a way to get across."

She pretended not to hear me, and several of the others gave me 'hush you, squirrel' looks, so I hushed.

Tallulah disappeared into the water with the promise that she'd bring out sommat for us all. She'd invite us in, but there were far too many of us for their small lodge. I thought this a very tactful way to keep us from knowing the entrance to their home.

We cooled our footpaws in the water, some of the otters dived in for swim after the other beaver, Hototo, popped out and said it was fine by him. Then he and Loto got into a deep discussion about other beasts they both knew, what news from Loto's part of the forest, and all that.

Tallulah came out of the water suddenly, carrying food wrapped in sommat the keep the water out, and we all sat to eat.

It was all very good stuff, and we ate it gladly after trail rations for almost a fortnight. After eating probably more then was good for us, we stretched out and started chatting more. Loto and Hototo were still discussing the new Pack Leader, so I asked Tallulah what she knew about the sort of country across the river and beyond that. She leaned back and placed her paws across her stomach in the old gesture of somebeast settling down for a good, long talk.

"Well, you realize me 'n Hoto never stray too far from our lodge, we aren't traveling sorts. But from what little I've seen, and what I've heard this forest goes on a few days from here then…just stops. From there it's all grass as far as the eye can reach."

I considered this for quite some time. A sea of grass was nothing I had ever seen.

So naturally I wanted to see it as soon as possible. I got up, "Well, we ought to leave so as to get there as soon as possible. Thanks for all this, but we ought to be going."

Lyfo gave me a 'mind you manners' look, which I countered with an 'I AM' look. Everybeast got up with many thanks to Tallulah and Hototo, got our packs together and scrambled across the beaver's dam to the other side.

For the next two days, the trees started thinning out, there was less brush about, and there were fewer BIG trees. I started feeling exposed, but at least thin trees are fun for jumping on. Then, just as we were wondering how long this would g on for….it didn't. The trees and brush stopped, quite suddenly, and then there was nothing but tall grass stretching on and on for as far as we could see. In all directions. Except for at our backs of course.

We stared for a little while, nobeast really wanting to step out into this exposed place. Then I got tired of waiting and ran out in front of them all, "It isn't getting any shorter you lot!"

So we started out.

---

Not QUITE as long as the previous chapter, but I'm getting better at length, yes?

Edit- it's now fixed, yay:D


	3. Chapter 3

Happy, happy, happy, we are all so happy. We are all so happy all the day-hay-hay-HAY. Happy, happy, happy, why are we so happy? We're happy cause we're happy, so we saaaayy...H-A-P-P-Y! H-A-P-P-Y! Happy, Happy, Happy, HAPPY-HAY!

No clue where that came from...

Oh yes I do, it's from an Adventures in Odyssey episode. Funny one too:D

---

Night came on, and then suddenly the sky was full of stars, such as I had never seen before. They were all around us, like they were at sea, but the constellations looked slightly odd. We set up camp in the most sheltered spot we could find, not that there was much difference anywhere, and I lay back to observe the sky.

The tall grass sort of closed over me, and it felt very peaceful. I might have waxed philosophical on the whole BIG-ness feeling of that place, but I fell asleep almost right away.

The next morning felt like it came earlier then usual, that probably had sommat to do with no mountains or trees to get in the way. I woke everybeast up, not that they were very happy about it, but that's their problem. We ate slowly, trying to warm up, then doused the fire and went on.

It felt as though we were hardly moving at all, and as I had nothing to do but walk and look around that I very nearly turned tail and ran for the distant blur that was the last sight of the forest. Then I was distracted by the sight of pathways running through the grass. I had drifted away from the main part of the crew, so they weren't noticing the paths, but after seeing one that ran in the direction we were walking, I ducked down and into it.

It went on a long ways ahead of me, green light filtering from above in dancing patterns, changing as the wind stirred the grass. I started running, on all fours of course, and enjoyed this much more then walking. Then the grass tunnel took a sharp bend away from where I wanted to go, and I stood up to walk out of it.

I looked around to see where the rest of the crew was, and found them waaaay behind me, some looking annoyed, others looking almost worried. I was touched. According to some, I was touched in the head, running off like that, to which I replied with the fact I wasn't running _off,_ I was just _running. _And I had enjoyed doing it, please and thank you.

Dren, Aden, and Mari wouldn't speak to me for a while after I said that. I wish Lyfo had joined them, but he instead chose to lecture me on telling one of the crew 'afore I go gallivanting off to who-knows-where.

Is it really any wonder I prefer going off by myself?

At midday we stopped, because it was much too hot for sensible beasts to travel, ate and most spread out to nap. Lyfo didn't, choosing instead to sit upright and keep both eyes firmly fastened on me.

Why am I not trusted?

I was sleepy enough to lay down and doze…for maybe ten, fifteen minutes. I peeked at Lyfo, who was almost asleep by now.

Never underestimate the power of a full stomach and hot sun on an otter.

I didn't stand up, instead I wriggled away from the main group to find those strange tunnels again. Once I located one, I crawled into it and started exploring at a more sedate pace this time. A couple paces on I started picking up a strange scent. This did not disturb me much, until the scent started getting fresher. I paused…trespassing was never polite, particularly on private paths.

Before I could make up my mind whether to turn around or press forward, a fast scuffling noise came from the other direction. I recognized paws on dirt right before a small furry body slammed into me. I bowled over backwards, and I _might_ have squeaked a bit…

I rolled to my feet and looked for whatever had bumped into me. A large…something…was standing in front of me. She was much larger then me, mostly wider, tannish-brown fur, rounded ears and her face looked unnaturally large. She glared at me, and I remembered uneasily that;

1. I was trespassing

2. The crew was some distance away, most were probably asleep, and none of them were feeling very friendly towards me

3. My belt knife was very small, best for escaping, not fighting

Back to the glaring creature. She reached into her mouth, and pulled out several root thingies from the sides. I must have stared somewhat. She kept glaring.

"What are you doing on Tannedback Trails? Have you no more sense, then to run on other town trails? What are you thinking?" At this she seemed to notice my tail and ears…and the fact I was half her size, and my fur was very, very red. "And further more, what in star's name are you?"

I rose slowly and made a show of brushing myself off. "Um, I'm a red squirrel from across the ocean-"

She interrupted, "What be this ocean?"

I blinked, "Um….a large body of water…there's one to the east of here…"

She just looked at me, uncomprehending.

"Um, you ever see a river?"

She looked affronted, "Of course I've seen a river!"

"Well, an ocean is like a giant river, you can sail on it for days and never see land."

She snorted, "That's impossible"

I shrugged, "Believe as you like, and since I really shouldn't be here, I'll get out of you're fur and leave, goodbye."

I turned, lightning fast, and took off the way I'd come. Remembering what the whole point of this expedition was, I looked back and called, "And by the by, what are you?"

She was looking stunned my speed, I think, but my question snapped her out of it, "What?"

"What…are…you…" I said slowly and clearly, ready to run should she come after me.

She drew herself up to her full height, and puffed herself out, "I am a prairie dog, and if you come on my Town's territory again…"

"I won't, I won't, and I'm a squirrel, if you're interested, a red squirrel, good bye." I took off again and this time didn't stop until I reached the camp. I flung myself onto the ground as softly as I could and pretended to be fast asleep.

---

Perhaps another filler chapter. Or perhaps it's leading up to confrontation! Tune in next week to discover the truth!


	4. Chapter 4

I realize that I'm not very good with consistant updates, but we had company and I was hardly able to get on all this past week. So I didn't want to get to ahead and have to stop in order to write out my next chapter, I like having a slight head start.

* * *

I think I might have inadvertently made SOME noise re-entering the camp…as Dren was peering at me over his notebook.

He scribbled sommat in it, then closed it and shook his head at me, "Really, have you no more sense then a Dibbun?"

I cracked one eyelid, "Can't hear you, I'm fast asleep." I tossed in some heavy breathing noises, which was difficult as I was still slightly out of breath.

Dren shook his head, "Do you _really_ want to be confined to the camp from now on?"

I sat up, very indignant, "Who's gonna be fool enough to try and make me?!"

"I might."

I closed my eyes slowly, not wanting to turn around. I _knew_ Lyfo was right behind me, but I wanted to pretend he wasn't. It would delay the actual moment when we would have to have A Talk. I hate Talks. They make me feel guilty.

Lyfo folded his paws, "Kithkin, didn' I tell you to stay close to camp?"

I thought back quickly, "Umm…actually…you didn't. You just said I had to tell somebeast afore I went any distance, and I didn't go very far, just a couple hills that way…" I waved my paw in the direction of my little encounter with the prairie dog.

Lyfo glared. He has very menacing glares when he puts his mind to it, I wilted. "Anywhere out of sight is considered a 'distance', Kithkin, you didn' let us know, and you snuck off…you've done this too many times for me to count, squirrel!"

I stopped wilting and tried to grin, "Um…and I'm not dead yet, sooo…" He kept glaring, there was no joking myself out of this one. And with an otter that tends to mean it's serious…I returned to the business of wilting under his glare.

"We're in strange country, we don' know what's around the next corner, and if you keep dashing ahead without leaving us a warning you're goin' t'get yerself, maybe _all_ of us, _killed_!"

I had no reply…because of course he was right. "Sorry, " I muttered. "Won't happen again….I mean it, " I said as he rolled his eyes to the sky, "I really do. I wont be running off like that again, promise."

He sighed and had everybeast pack up and get on the move again.

I hate Talks.

We walked for the rest of the day, and I kept an eye out for any Prairie dog Towns. I wanted to know what they looked like, but didn't see a single thing that resembled a town.

I saw several rather interesting looking flowers peeping up out of the grass…but decided not to push it.

That evening clouds started gathering in the sky, and the air had a heavy feeling about it. We all started feeling a tad uneasy, as here we are, out in the open, and it seems a large storm is brewing. It was not an ideal position.

I took several steps away from the crew…and my leg shot down into the dirt. I guess I must've yelped, cause everybeast turned towards me. I tugged my footpaw out of the ground and peered into the hole it had made. It was rather large considering the size of my footpaw.

A head popped out of it and glared at me, "Do you MIND?! You nearly stepped on my head!"

It was another one of those prairie dog things, a male this time, I ducked my head apologetically, "Sorry, just took a step and the ground went out from under me, you know. Complete accident, wont happen again. 'Pologies."

He was now ignoring me and looking to the crew beyond me, "What be all you doin' out here? There's a storm coming up, why haven't you gone to ground?"

Lyfo came up beside me, "We were just thinkin' on what t'do when Kith almost stepped on you, mate.We're not used to this country, so we don' know the best hidin' spots."

He looked us all over again, checked the sky, sniffed at the wind, then nodded towards the southwest, "There be a stream bed over that aways. If you hurry you can make it."

I cocked my head, "Um…water and lightning?" He shook his head, "All dried up, this storm might make it run a bit, but there's a lot of holes in the banks for cover." He went back underground, then came back up again almost as quick, "And whatever you do, if it seems that the thunder isn't stopping, _don't come up until it stops!_"

Then he went underground again, pushed a lot of dirt into the hole my footpaw had made and we saw no more of him.

I blinked at Loto, who had come up behind us, "Did that have another meaning? Besides the obvious." He shrugged, "Never been here have I, know not what it all means." So I shrugged and started off at a very fast walk in the direction the prairie dog had pointed out. Loto and everybeast else followed. Dark clouds started gathering behind us, broke into a lope and in a few minutes had spotted the stream bed.

The problem was, this land was so flat distances were hard to judge. So it took a lot longer then I'd first thought it might. The clouds came up fast, we all started really running, and finally reached the stream.

I slid down the banks and looked around quickly…there! We piled into several shallow holes, just in time to see the sky light up and hear a huge crackBOOM!!!!

For a long time, that's all that happened, lighting then thunder almost immediately. Loto went as close to the opening as he could manage without falling out and watched it in fascination. Dren went to the back and scribbled in his notebook, flinching every time lighting came down, looking annoyed. I…crawled to the back, curled into a ball, and tried not to whimper.

Well, it was LOUD!

Then the rain started, and the lightning didn't seem quite so bad.

Uncurling myself somewhat, I perked an ear towards the dirt roof, "What's that?" Because it seemed that the thunder wasn't stopping. In fact it seemed to be getting louder all the time…

I uncurled myself fully and darted to the hole opening, stuck my head out into the rain, (rain…flowing down ears…) and craned my neck around, trying to find the source.

Then the ground started trembling lightly. Then harder. Then it was like an earthquake, and I was all for jumping out from under the bank, it might cave in on us! Loto's eyes were huge, and all his fur was standing on end, mine might have been too…

And it was over.

The noise stopped and the ground was still, and the rain kept coming down. But the lighting was done and with it the thunder went too.

The rain didn't look as though it was going to let up anytime soon, so I went, with some trepidation, to the back of the hollow, felt the walls, and since they showed no signs of falling and burying us all, curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

I find thunder/lightning storms exciting actually, but that might be because we get maybe one every five years or so around here, and I'm always within reach of a nice comfy house. And I finally found the line button for my a/n! 


	5. Chapter 5

Oh give me a home...where the Buufalo roommmmme...

* * *

Maybe the morning dawned bright and cheerful. Birds were singing and the sun seemed to laugh as it came over the horizon. Everything's top-hole, abso-bally-lutly- spiffin.  
Or not.  
The rain was falling in buckets; I couldn't set a claw outside without it being drenched. I had absolutely no wish to do ought but curl up and sleep until it stopped.  
Too bad for me, Loto wanted to see what had made all the rumbling last night, but even he didn't want to go alone. So he poked at me until I uncurled, (why didn't he go poke Dren?!) and pulled me out into the wetness.

Maybe that's how everybeast feels when I want to go do something.

So I trudged along behind Loto, whose thick coat seemed very water-proofed, and glared at any smirking otter that was out enjoying the rain. Mari tried to cheer me up be saying what a glorious day it was, the rain would do the grass such good…was she really trying to cheer me up or just teasing? I was too grumpy to tell, so I just snapped something about "And your little dog too," which has no particular meaning, since she doesn't OWN a dog, and further more is sometimes called one herself…  
Onward. With much scrambling, Loto got to the top of the stream bank, and I…stared at the bank of what would undoubtedly be mud under the semi-hard crust. No thankee.  
I waved to Loto, trying to force some cheer into my tone, "You just tell me what you see, alright?"  
He had his back to me, and seemed to be frozen in place. I called again, "What's up there, ring-tail?"  
No response.  
Grimacing distastefully, I hopped up the bank as quickly as possible. And stared.  
Large…whats? Movable mountains. And they went on until the horizon. Or they might not, I wasn't exactly in a place to tell. The…beasts…were taller then Macawi the bear by a LOT, they had shaggy hair, and they were so closely packed together it was hard to tell where one stopped and another started, each one melting into its neighbours.  
It was gonna be dangerous, traveling through all that.  
Loto's mouth moved, a gasping sound came out, he swallowed and tried to speak again, "That…is a sight worth seeing…"  
I think coons like understatement. So do I for that matter.  
I tore myself away from the sight and called down to Lyfo "Em, you'd better come up here. There's sommat not worth missing."  
He climbed up, but stopped just as his head came over the edge of the bank, staring. Then he pulled himself all the way out slooowly, still staring. Loto hadn't moved.  
After looking both ways, Lyfo shook his head, "How're we goin' t'get past all that?"  
I sat down, it made the beasts look even larger, "No clue, maybe iffin we were to ask nicely they'd let us through?"  
Loto turned, "Make the thundering noise last night, they did. If start to run, to stampede while in the middle are we, what happens then?"  
I looked up, to the sides and all around, imagining being surrounded by them all. A shudder ran through my spine, "Ugh, never mind."  
The rest of the crew was scrambling up now, all staring. I conveniently forgot that I had been staring just a moment before, "Keep your mouths open like that an' you'll catch flies, Mari."  
She ignored me, "How do we get past-..." she saw our expressions, "…That's what we're tryin' to figure out, I see."  
I was hungry by that point, so I went looking for the supply bags. There wasn't much, how wonderful. I crawled back into my shallow hole, munching on what I had been given, wondering how long it would be before the rain seeped into the ceiling part, and handed a sleepy Dren his share.  
"There's this large herd of I-don't-know-what's up top," I said, matter-of-factly. "There's no getting through them, and they go on a long ways, so prolly no getting around them either."  
He blinked at me, mumbled, and curled back up again. I ate the last of my breakfast, waiting for my news to break through his sleepiness.  
Three, two, one…  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes with one paw, whilst scrabbling for his quill and notebook with the other, "Whatwhowhenwherewhy!?"  
I pointed at the dirt ceiling, "Topside."  
He glanced out at the pouring and hesitated. I fluffed my already drying fur, "Wassa matter? 'Fraid of a likkle rain?"  
Dren's not very good at giving withering glares, I'm much better.  
He tucked his notebook into his tunic and crawled out into the downpour. I felt much better about my drying fur.  
Mean, yes? It's a problem I have on occasion.

By mutual, unspoken assent we stayed where we were for the rest of the day. I sat in the little hole playing three in a row with Loto, giving nervous glances at the ceiling, and occasionally asking Dren what he was scribbling down in his notebook. He ignored me mostly, but after I kept at it told me to stick my nose elsewhere.  
So HE was no fun…  
Around sundown the rain stopped, but the clouds stayed right where they were, threatening more when we would least want it. We climbed up the stream bank and stared at the mass of Very Large Creatures in front of us, a living wall between us and where we wanted to go.  
Then one of the beasts' head came up, he….well, I guess the best word for it is BELLOWED. And they all started moving northwards in a great rumbling of hooves and the occasional BELLOW. We all backed up and tried to avoid the large clumps of mud that were being thrown up by hundreds of hooves.  
Lyfo folded his paws and watched, "Well, that seems t'take care o' that. We'll just wait for them t'pass and we'll be on our way."

* * *

Yes, I KNOW it's rather short, and ends abruptly, but I needed to END it, so's I could get started on the next chapter, in order to be able to update next week. You all understand, yes? (stocks up her bunker just in case) 


End file.
